Elizabeth Báthory
''Elizabeth Bathory redirects here. If you're looking for other variations, please see Elizabeth (Disambiguation).'' Active Skills First Skill= - Sadistic Charisma A= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = Territory creation |name2 = Territory Creation |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Arts performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm |-| Rank E-= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Curse for 3 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 1000 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 2500 }} |-| Rank E+= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. Reduces their buff success rate by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Inflicts Curse for 3 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 1000 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 2500 }} |-| Video= - Old= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Recovers party's HP by 500 every turn while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Elizabeth Báthory can be summoned from the tutorial summon. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Kiyohime (Lancer) and Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) (Santa Lily). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Katsushika Hokusai (Saber). *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Extra CCC, "The Blood Countess". *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update update on SE.RA.PH Event, 1 May 2017 Update. Images Saint Graphs= ElizabethB1.png|Stage 1 ElizabethB2.png|Stage 2 ElizabethB3.png|Stage 3 ElizabethB4.png|Stage 4 ElizabethBaf.png|April Fool Lancer01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= elizaicon.png|Stage 1 ElizabethBathoryStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ElizabethBathoryStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ElizabethBathoryFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S018 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S018 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S018 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Liznew1.png|Stage 1 Liznew2.png|Stage 2 liznew3.png|Stage 3 S018 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S018 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S018 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo018.png|NP Logo elizabethsprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) elizabethsprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) elizabethsprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S018 card servant 1 old.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S018 card servant 2 old.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S018 card servant 3 old.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Lizspear.png|Weapon |-| Expression Sheets= ElizabethBathoryStage01Full.png|Official Render (Stage 1) Eliz 1.png|Stage 1 Eliz 2.png|Stage 2 Eliz 3.png|Stage 3 Onizabeth.png|Oniland Liz (Halloween 2018) |-| Craft Essences= Octooctomaiden.png|Octo Octo Maiden (Valentine CE) Joint_Recital_.png|Joint Recital CE415.png|Cheers To 2017 (Top Right) CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO (Top Left) CE1013.png|A Spear of an Aria, A Spear of a Clamour |-| Others= ElizabethBathoryArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ElizabethBathoryArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ElizabethBathoryArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) CCCLancer.png|Official Fate/Extra CCC Design by Wada Arco Category:Fate/Extra Category:Hungarian Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Dragon Category:Orleans Category:Septem Category:E Pluribus Unum